Merry Christmas
by Eleanor von Ham
Summary: l oneshot l Ein Weihnachtsgeschichte über Draco. Am Ende macht er sich selbst das schönste Weihnachtsgeschenk...


Disclaimer: malt ein Gänsefüßchen  
  
Warnung: ich würde es zwar nicht als traurig bezeichnen aber ich habe mich an Sentimentalität mal wieder selbst übertroffen...  
  
Eigentlich sollte die Geschichte einfach nur ein fluffiger kleine Weihnachts PWP mit Draco und Harry werden aber irgendwie ist doch wieder alles anders gekommen, als es sollte Ein letztes noch: Harald Schmidt hört auf und das ist einfach nur zum heulen...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Merry Christmas - the wrong way  
  
Engelsgleich stand er am Ufer des zugefrorenen Sees. Die Farbe der Haare ließ die des Schnees erblassen, war reiner als ungebrochenes Licht. Ein Weihnachtsengel auf Erden. Der Blonde hob den Kopf leicht und ließ den langerwarteten Schnee auf sein Gesicht fallen, genoss das angenehme Kribbeln, das die Flocken mit letztem Lebenshauch auf seiner Haut verursachten, bevor sie schmolzen. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Zügen aus, als er sich an sein Lieblingslied aus Kindertagen erinnerte. Sein Vater hatte es ihm immer gesungen. Beim ersten Schnee war Draco in das Studienzimmer seines Vaters gegangen und hatte ihn gebeten zu singen. Jedes Jahr aufs neue hatte Lucius ihn bei der Hand gefasst und hinaus auf das Gelände geführt. An einen See der diesem so ähnlich war. Und jedes einzelne Mal hatten sie vergessen, Draco einen warmen Umhang überzulegen oder wenigstens einen Pullover anzuziehen. Deshalb zitterte er immer furchtbar, als sie an die gefrorenen Ufer des Sees traten. Damals hatte sein Vater ihn immer auf den Arm genommen oder ihn später, als er zu schwer geworden war, einfach an sich gedrückt. Hatte ihn mit unter seinen eigenen Umhang gezogen und begonnen zu singen.  
  
Diese klare Stimme so sanft und leise, dass sie nur für Draco hörbar war aber ihr beruhigender Klang doch noch in weite Ferne drang. Lucius sang ein altes Lied von der Seele des Schnees und von verlorener Liebe, die in den gefrorenen Flocken zurück zur Erde kam, um sich wieder mit dem Geliebten zu vereinen und ein weiteres Mal zu einer lebensspendenden Einheit zu werden, wie der Schnee, der schmilzt und wieder zu Wasser wird, um neues Leben zu schaffen. Er hatte dieses Lied niemals vollkommen verstanden aber sein Vater schien es sehr zu mögen und Draco genoss es einfach nur zuzuhören. Nach der ersten Strophe begann sein Vater immer zu tanzen, wenn man es so nennen wollte. Er bewegte sich geschmeidig und drehte seinen Sohn mit sich in kleinen, engen Kreisen. Die tiefe Stimme und die beinahe wiegenden Bewegungen lockten den Schlaf an und ließen die Gedanken gemächlich aus seinem Kopf weichen. Seine Lider wurden schwerer mit jedem der sanft geschwungenen Kreise in den Armen des älteren und sein Kopf sank langsam gegen Lucius warmen Oberkörper. Der ruhige Herzschlag seines Vaters und das Vibrieren, in das das Singen den Brustkorb versetzten, ließen ihn vollständig in Morpheus Reich abgeleiten.  
  
Warme Tränen wanden ihre Pfade über Dracos Wangen, als die reinsten aller Kristalle begannen, dichter zu fallen. Dieses Weihnachten war das erste ohne ihn. Draco senkte den Blick und ließ seine Augen über die Landschaft gleiten. Die weißen Flocken hüllten das Land bereits ein, überzogenes es mir einem Laken der Ruhe und der Geborgenheit. Nicht mehr als ein bitteres Lächeln konnte der Gedanke an Geborgenheit noch auf seinem Gesicht hervorrufen. Er schlang seine Arme um seine Schultern und versuchte sich die Gefühle zurück ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, die sein Vater immer hervor gebracht hatte. Für einen kurzen Augenblick, nicht länger als das Verglühen eines Staubteilchens in der Atmosphäre gebraucht hätte, hatte er das Gefühl wieder in diesen Armen zu sein. Geborgen, sicher und warm.  
  
Doch natürlich war da kein Lucius, der ihn fest hielt und für ihn sang und mit ihm tanzte. Leise begann Draco zu singen. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben intonierte er jenes Lied über Schnee und Liebe und Wiedervereinigung. Er begann mit wiegenden Schritten jene kleinen Kreise zu drehen, die ihn früher immer in den Schlaf gewogen hatten. Er schloss seine Augen und holte die Bilder seines Vaters zurück, die grauen Augen, die helle Haut und die Haare an deren Geschmeidigkeit die edelste Seide nicht reichte. Und mit der Konsistenz des süßesten Honigs floss das Verständnis in seine Gedanken. Er verstand den Sinn des Liedes jetzt. Endlich.  
  
Draco streifte seine Robe ab und faltete sie zu einem Bündel, auf dem sein Kopf gemütlich würde ruhen können. Der letzte Erbe der Malfoylinie griff seinen Zauberstab und beschwor das letzte Geschenk seines Vaters herauf. Als hätte er es geahnt. Nach wenigen Minuten des Wartens drang ein leises Zischen an sein Ohr und er fing den kleinen Dolch, blind durch die immer dichter fallenden Schneeflocken, direkt aus dem Flug. Dracos Finger glitten tastend über das Relief am Griff der Waffe. Gewundene Schlangen aus Silber, mit saphirnen Augen. Ein zweites Mal erklang Dracos Stimme, gedämpft durch den Vorhang aus Schnee, als er sich niederlegte auf ein Lacken aus Schnee und seinen Kopf auf seine Robe legte. Ohne jegliche Eile krempelte er die Ärmel seines Hemdes nach oben und setzte immer noch singend die Klinge zum ersten Schnitt an. Die weiche, blütenweiße Haut der inneren Oberarme brach auf und heraus drang, erst nur durch einen schmalen Riss, dann aber durch ein breites Klaff, der rote Saft des Lebens. Vereinigte sich mit dem wirbelnden Schnee, der verlorenen Liebe. Ohne anzuhalten zog Draco die Klinge bis zu seinem Handgelenk. Nach einer kurzen Pause regungslosen Singens, wiederholte die Klinge ihren Weg über Dracos anderen Arm.  
  
Draco Malfoy breitete seine Arme aus lag nur noch regungslos. Sang, bis seine Stimme verebbte, seine Lider fielen, sein Körper in den letzten Schlaf entglitt. Der erste Schnee des Jahres fiel in dicken Flocken, bedeckte die roten Lachen, die sich um den leblosen Körper ausbreiteten, wie Flügel eines gefallenen Weihnachtsengels.  
  
-fin-  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
steht im Edna Krababble Kostüm an der straßehällt Schild hoch Reviewt wenn ihr Kekse wollt!  
  
...  
  
verkriecht sich unter einem stein und weint 


End file.
